


morning treat

by tealatte



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of alcohol, Spooning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealatte/pseuds/tealatte
Summary: Katalina wakes up to a certain naked blonde at her side.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Vira Lilie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	morning treat

The soft yellow glow of the waking morning filters through the shades and illuminates the room, extinguishing the shadows of the night and bringing into view two women curled against each other.

The first to awake was Katalina; eyelids slow to open and quick to shut at the sunlight reaching her eyes. Instinctively she goes to rub her eyes, and finds herself facing two problems:

One, her left arm was trapped underneath a certain blonde’s mess of hair — free of her usual ponytail — the weight of her head leaving behind her arm numb.

Two, her right arm, which was free to move around, was not in contact with the familiar foam of her mattress. Instead, it was resting comfortably on soft, bare skin, particularly on the lower backside of the other woman’s waist…

Mornings were always lethargic, even to the most disciplined knights (and Katalina was no exception), but it took more than a minute for Katalina to process her current affairs.

Vira fitted perfectly against her, snugged right underneath her chin. Her breasts pressed against her abdomen, the distinctive texture of two nubs indicated to Katalina that even without looking Vira was not wearing her usual silky nightgown. While a blanket has graciously covered below Vira’s waist, from what her right hand felt she knew Vira has forgone any sort of underwear. 

In contrast, Katalina had a tank-top… and that was it.

Context-wise, she remembers hanging out at Raduga, sampling a new cocktail for Ladiva. Korwa and Metera joining them not too long after for an evening of laidback chatter. Vira walking Katalina to her room, both a little tipsy, locking the door behind them and…

… It didn’t come as a surprise that they fucked last night, but her cheeks were flushed anyway. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve had sex, she could never control the embarrassment that arose the morning after, as if she was experiencing it for the first time.

Katalina resisted the immediate urge to get up and put on some underwear, afraid that she’ll disturb her girlfriend’s slumber if she tried.

One thing that became more apparent to Katalina since they’ve begun dating was that Vira was not a morning person. Not that the captain demanded a set time for crewmembers to be up, but Vira was often cheerful and ready at her doorstep to guide her to breakfast in the past, though it became less of a habit as time went on. If there were no missions that required her attendance, she’ll gladly take a few more hours of rest. It happened rather frequently that whenever Katalina slipped out for some early exercise, she would return to a pouty Vira, complaining of how cold she was without her.

( Katalina never admitted this to her, but she adores her sleeping face, always looking so serene and content. )

It had been three months since Katalina responded to Vira’s confession, the two agreeing to take the relationship slow and steady. It had been a bit of an awkward journey tackling the transformation of their friendship into romantic love. Suddenly they were more aware of their surroundings, more aware of what people thought. More mindful of boundaries, more frustrated at their insecurities and doubt. Doubting themselves if they were allowed to love each other despite the past. Worried if they’ve been progressing like how a couple normally should. Afraid of whether the relationship will survive.

But there has been a lot of positives since then as well. The memories of their first kiss burned into her mind – Vira meekly asking Katalina for one, Katalina hesitating before finally giving a small peck on the lips. Katalina holding Vira by the waist. Vira seeking for more. Katalina parting her lips slightly, inviting Vira in. The breaths Vira stole, and the breaths she stole from Vira. She could never forget the flutter of butterflies in her stomach on the day she held Vira’s hand without pathetically pulling away in fear of what people would say, and the comforting warmth of Vira leaning on her arm.

It still needed work – more honest communication – but gradually, together, they’ve managed to smooth out the kinks and bumps in the road. At the very least, Katalina couldn’t imagine waking up next to Vira naked after having done the deed weeks ago.

Vira began to rouse in her arms, detaching herself from Katalina’s cleavage and tilting her head upwards to meet Katalina with half-lidded eyes.

“Morning,” Katalina grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Good morning… Kata… lina…”

Vira burrows her face back into Katalina’s cleavage, missing the warmth it provided. Katalina softly giggled at how drowsy Vira sounded, lazily combing through Vira’s hair with her free hand.

“What time is it…?”

“Just barely past six. Sorry if I woke you up, you can go back to sleep now.”

“Mhm…”

Vira’s eyes shot wide open, surprising Katalina with a quick push upwards so that they were on the same eye-level.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Vira cupped Katalina’s face with both of her hands.

“Huh?”

“Um, well… you, ehehe, fell asleep after we did it,” Vira pretended to look sheepish, “I was worried I might’ve gone too far.”

If Katalina’s face was red before, they were even redder now. Her brain decided now was a perfect time to relay the entire night with no missing gaps – the sloppy kisses, the shaky removal of her vest, the love bites on her shoulders and breasts. Vira hovering over her like a cat ready to pounce, enjoying being the cause for Katalina’s parched throat.

“N-No,” she felt the heat rising to her stomach. “I’m fine. I’m sorry for passing out early.”

Vira giggled. “Don’t worry about it.”

Regardless, she felt guilty about having her needs met and not responding in kind. Vira was always the initiator, always reading her mood perfectly.

She didn’t like to receive and not give back.

“… Vira.”

In one swift movement Vira, letting out a small confused yelp, was rolled onto her left. Her back that only had her long hair to insulate her from the cold was now coated in loving warmth, locked into Katalina’s embrace.

Katalina begins with a shaky tracing of circles on Vira’s hips, barely touching skin, leaving behind a rather ticklish but strangely sensual trail. A sudden squeeze sends a jolt down to Vira’s core and reignites the heat from the previous night once more.

It never took long to arouse Vira, even if she was still in a daze from having woken up. Not when it was her dear Katalina as her partner. Not when Katalina’s plump breasts were squashed against her back, sharing not just warmth but the feverish pounding of her heartbeat as well. Not with Katalina’s right leg lodged in between Vira’s, her thigh dragging agonizingly across her slit that she wished Katalina would just skip the foreplay and start grinding her hard instead.

“Bold this early, are we…”

_“Vira,”_ was all Katalina huffed into her ear. Unlike her girlfriend who seemed like a natural at delivering sweet, shameless poetry during sex, Katalina lacked the confidence in imitating it.

Actions convey herself better when words fail, making up for it by nibbling on her ear while slotting in breathy murmurs of her name, knowing how much it turned Vira on to hear her say her name. She cups and fondles Vira’s right breast in the process, pinching her nipple through the gap between her index and third finger.

It takes a while for Katalina to establish a steady rhythm, but once she does the combined stimulus of Katalina’s caresses, gentle love bites, and kisses causes Vira to moan and squirm in her grasp. Katalina was in complete control of her body. All Vira could do was cling onto the sheets beneath her and bounce her hips up and down.

A milky substance running down Katalina’s thigh was her cue to take things to the next level. She drags her hand to Vira’s clit, wetting her finger with Vira’s own fluids, and then massages – circling around and then counterclockwise, mimicking exactly what Vira has done to her last night.

Vira felt weak. “Please… kiss me.”

Katalina adjusts her body slightly to a more favorable position. Missing seeing her beloved’s face, Vira accepts Katalina’s kiss and greedily pushes her tongue through, savoring the moment. Memories of last night resurface in Katalina’s mind, remembering the sloppy yet passionate kiss they shared.

Breaking apart for air, Vira looks at her with half-lidded eyes, pulling Katalina’s wrist lower.

Katalina understood her intention. She slips one-third of her index finger inside, watching Vira’s face for any signs of discomfort. With how slick Vira is she doubts she will hurt her, but it wasn’t wrong to be careful either. Vira smiles to encourage Katalina further and hitches her breath when Katalina slides her finger in completely before adding another finger to the mix. She starts pumping, easily moving her fingers in and out, and enjoys the moans Vira had to offer.

Vira urges Katalina for one last kiss, the tightness of her walls signaling to her that she wouldn’t last much longer. To push her to the edge, Katalina thumbs her clit, and it doesn’t take even a minute before pleasure starts to surge throughout her body, her consciousness fading away into absolute bliss.

Once Katalina felt her walls relax, she slowly slides her fingers out, grabbing a nearby tissue to wipe Vira off. Thankfully Vira’s breathing and consciousness were already back to normal, waiting for Katalina to come back to bed so she could embrace her again.

“You okay?”

Vira nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and snuggling her as she did before. They were both sweaty and sticky, but neither of them cared for they were being far too occupied with each other. She gives a small kiss on the cheek, causing Katalina to respond with a kiss on her nose.

Katalina could get used to this – to this relationship. Love was daunting, and the feelings of being inadequate to receive it haunt her periodically.

But seeing Vira laugh and smile and kiss and hold her in a way meant only for _her_ , that nobody else will have the same luxury… it helps to drive away the thoughts.

“Mm… are you needed today?”

“Nope. I must’ve forgotten to tell you yesterday, but I’m all free today.”

“In that case,” Vira brings the blanket previously discarded in their lovemaking to their waists, “let’s sleep until noon.”

“Noon?”

“Are you not tired? You did fall asleep yesterday…”

“Ah—”

“Hehe, I’m only teasing.”

“No… I’ll sleep. I haven’t gotten much rest this week.”

Katalina takes one last moment to admire Vira’s sleeping face before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, slipping into the world of dreams soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> i like these two more than a normal amount


End file.
